


Camp Therapy

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adultery, California, Campfires, Camping, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Swearing, beach, sleeping in cars, switchblades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sean have been planning this trip for over a year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so i REALLY hope you guys like this. This has been and idea i've had for a while and i'm on vacation doing nothing so i decided i might as well write! :) 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Adam’s hand’s tightened on the steering wheel, two hours into the trip and they _still_ weren’t speaking.

 

Sean kept close to the passenger door, arms crossed on his chest as he laid his head on the window, glaring at the passing trees.

 

He couldn’t help that he was still _so_ angry, and he had every right to be.

 

Still, he did want to make up, he loves Adam he really does but he just can’t fix it right now.

 

Maybe one day in the future, but not _now_.

 

Sean was brought out of his thoughts by Adam sighing.

 

“Please talk to me” he said quietly.

 

Sean huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

Adam’s face set in a glare. “Fine, act like a child, see if I care”

 

Sean wiped around and glared at the side of Adam’s head before a devious smirk crossed his face.

 

If Adam was going to treat him like a child, then he was going to act like one.

 

Smirking, he kicked off his sandals and tossed his brown hat into the backseat.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Adam asked as he glanced at Sean out of the corner of his eye.

 

Sean didn’t reply as he unbuttoned his shirt and rolled down the window.

 

The wind was wiping by fast as he hung his legs out the window.

 

Lying down across the bench seat he tucked his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, a dopey smile on his face as he childishly swung his legs back and forth.

 

Adam tried to stay stoic but he couldn’t help letting a small smile breaking through.

 

He really hoped this trip will do them good…

**XXXX**

 

Things went back to normal when they pulled up to their campsite.

 

As soon as the car was backed up in the small clearing Sean climbed out.

 

Glancing around he found two large logs rolled into place in front of a small pit surrounded by rocks.

 

He could faintly hear the soft crash of waves and noticed a small path at the start of the clearing that went down a small slope.

 

“So are you going to help me or what?” Adam asked as he unfolded a small camping table and set it between the logs.

 

Sean rolled his eyes and plopped down on the ground, resting his back against one of the logs.

 

Adam huffed “You can’t brude forever Sean”

 

“Watch me” he replied as he crossed his arms.

 

Adam shook his head as he dug through their hiking bag “At least go look for some wood to burn”

 

“Whatever” Sean replied as he got up and stumbled into the trees.

 

As soon as he was out of view Adam let out a deep sigh and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Get it together Kovic” he mumbled to himself as he sniffled and shook his head.

 

**XXXX**

 

Sean hadn’t come back in about an hour and Adam was getting worried.

 

Adam didn’t like to admit that. Their relationship right now was, _complicated_ ; he was all for trying to work things out and move on but Sean was still upset (and rightfully so).

 

Adam sighed and got up, a nervous look on his face as he began to follow what he thought was the path Sean took.

 

After thirty minutes of walking and not seeing his husband Adam began to call out.

 

“Sean?!”

 

“Sean where are you?!”

 

“Spoole?!”

 

After another ten minutes Adam heard a rustle up ahead.

 

Preparing himself for what could possibly be a wild animal he stepped through the bushes.

 

There Sean sat on a rock, pile of wood on the ground next to him and a [rabbit](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/CindyCr422/media/-SBH-/Random/Bunny1sm.jpg.html) on his lap.

 

“What the hell?” Adam gasped, tiredness taking over from walking for so long.

 

“He just came right up to me” Sean said as he continued to pet the rabbit, eyes never lifting from the soft animal.

 

“Jesus Christ, you had me worried sick!” Adam exclaimed.

 

Sean’s head shot up and he glared “Since when have you cared?”

 

Adam’s eyes widened for a moment but then softened.

 

“Sean-“ he sighed out quietly.

 

Sean huffed and patted the bunny on the back, signaling for it to go on its way.

 

“Whatever Adam, let’s just get back, it’s getting dark” he said as he picked up his bundle and brushed past Adam.

 

Adam sighed again and rubbed at his neck before turning and following the younger man.

 

**XXXX**

 

Sitting around the fire after dinner was extremely awkward on both sides.

 

They both just sat there, starring into the burning light, the heat ghosting across their faces as crickets chirped somewhere in the dark.

 

“Can we please talk?” Adam suddenly whispered.

 

“No” Sean replied after a minute.

 

Adam huffed “Sean _please_ , you can’t be mad at me forever”

 

Sean rolled his eyes and straightened up “We’ll see about that”

 

Adam _snapped_

 

“No, you know what I’m done. You can’t do this to me Sean! We have to at least try to fix this! That’s the whole reason we came on this trip!” Adam yelled as he stood up.

 

“I’m not ready Adam! I can’t just forget about everything that happened!”

 

Adam open and closed his mouth, trying to say something but stopping himself.

 

Sean sighed and turned away “I just need time Adam” he whispered.

 

He then went over to the bag and dug out a flashlight before making his way to the small path leading to the beach.

 

When he disappeared Adam collapsed on the ground and leaned against the log, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

 

**XXXX**

 

The beach was beautiful at night, the sand was soft under his converse and the sky was filled with stars.

 

The waves crashed softly onto the sand, water black as the sky in the early morning darkness.

 

He settled down on the ground a buried his finger sin the sand, mindlessly searching for rocks and shell’s as he whiled away the tears.

 

He wanted to fix things, he wanted to _so_ bad but it was hard. Everything that happened last month was still fresh in his mind.

 

 He must have lost track of time because suddenly someone was standing next to him.

 

“Sean please” Adam whispered.

 

Sean jumped up and shook his head “I can’t Adam not right now”

 

“Sean please! Why can’t we just-“

 

“You _cheated_ on me Adam, I can’t just forget about that” Sean hissed as he turned away.

 

“Sean-“ Adam tried again as he put his hand on his shoulder.

 

Sean snapped and grabbed the switchblade from his pocket.

 

Flipping it open he spun around and held it up to Adam.

 

“Back off Adam”

 

Adam’s face set in a look of shock.

 

“Spoole?” he tried, raising his hands in surrender.

 

“I just need some fucking time alone alright?!” Sean yelled.

 

Adam slowly backed up and nodded before turning and heading back up to camp.

 

Sean was shaking when he dropped the knife and fell to the ground, pressing his face into his knee’s as he cried.

 

**XXXX**

 

He fell asleep on the beach.

 

It was a horrible way to wake up, but anything was better than an awkward night in the trunk with Adam, especially after what he did.

 

Sitting up he yawned and rubbed the sand from the side of his face and hair.

 

His face felt stiff and his eyes hurt from crying, the early morning sunrise wasn’t helping either.

 

Putting his brown hat back on he let out a sigh.

 

After careful thinking, he decided he had gone too far last night.

 

He was upset with Adam, but he was still his husband and threating him with his knife was really bad.

 

Sean sighed and dusted the sand off his shirt, he really did want to work things out if he was being honest, he had just been blinded by his anger.

 

With a new bout of shaky confidence he stood and made his way back up the path, hoping to talk to Adam.

 

Reaching the campsite everything was there except Adam.

 

Fear set in immediately.

 

_Where was he? Did he leave? Was he so angry that he left Sean all alone? He couldn’t have, would he?!_

Sean’s brain was overloading, panic attack setting in as he collapsed on the ground in front of one of the logs and sobbed, his knee’s drawn to his chest as he shook.

 

Sean had no idea how long he was there but suddenly someone was speaking

 

“Spoole?”

 

Sean’s head shot up, his cheeks stained with tears as he wiped around to see Adam standing behind him.

 

Adam didn’t have a chance to say anything before Sean had his arms wrapped around his neck, sobs still racking his small body as he buried his face in Adam’s shoulder.

 

“I thought you were gone. I thought you left for good” he cried.

 

Realization set in for Adam and he carefully put his arms around the younger man.

 

“No I just went to find you so flowers so I could apologize…you need to breathe though ok? Can you breathe with me?”

 

Sean nodded and soon enough the panic attack subsided.

 

“I’m sorry ok? I’m so sorry I pulled my knife on you and I’m sorry for yelling and-“

 

“Sean just calm down ok?” Adam pleaded as he sat them down on one of the logs.

 

Sean nodded and wiped at his face.

 

“Look I don’t care about you pulling the knife or yelling, you have literally every right in the universe to be upset with me, I’m upset with me to for being an idiot”

 

Sean nodded for him to continue.

 

“I know for sure that one night away from me didn’t change your thoughts, it’s obvious you’re still pissed and that’s ok. I’m not asking you to forgive me right away. You don’t have to forgive me at all, I’m just asking for you to give me a chance, let me at least try to earn back your trust and your love. Ok?”

 

He finished by offering up a bundle of [wildflowers](http://www.everwilde.com/media/Mixes/Woodland.jpg) kept together by a small bow of twine.

 

Sean glanced between Adam and the bouquet for a moment before smirking and taking the flowers.

 

“Ok. Ok Adam I’ll give it a shot” he said quietly.

 

Adam smiled and asked for permission to hug.

 

Sean chuckled and nodded before being swept up in Adam’s arms.

 

The younger man was already getting warm fuzzes in his heart again.

 

**XXXX**

 

They stayed at the campsite another three days, each day they slowly worked their way back to what they were before (or at least close to what they where).

 

Their last night was spent sat around the fire pit, Sean poking at the fire with a stick and Adam looking over a map trying to find the shortest way to their next spot.

 

Adam’s phone was sat on the camping table, an unknown song playing softly through the wireless speaker.

 

“I really like the woods, it’s nice to get out of the city” Sean said as he dropped his stick.

 

Adam nodded eyes not leaving the map.

 

Sean glanced over at him and his face dropped a little.

 

Just then [Riptide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ_1HMAGb4k) by Vance Joy came on.

 

Adam glanced up and noticing Sean’s face he quickly made a decision.

 

Folding up the map he set in down and quickly turned the song up.

 

When Sean looked up Adam was stood next to him, hand extended.

 

“Dance with me?” Adam asked softly.

 

Sean had flashes of their wedding when this song played. They were good memories, warm nice one’s that made him smile.

 

He looked up at Adam and nodded a smirk on his face as he was pulled up.

 

The two of them laughed happily as they danced around like idiots, the song blasting as they spun around and lip synced lyrics.

 

At the peak of the song Adam spun Sean around and just watched as he laughed, the skin next to his eyes crinkling as he smiled and his cheeks tinted red from laughing.

 

In that moment Adam decided to throw caution to the wind and he took a chance.

 

He spun Sean again and then pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Sean gasped but quickly closed his eyes.

 

Soon he was hesitantly wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck and Adam’s hand’s gently squeezed his hips.

 

The two of them had forgotten how _wonderful_ this was.

 

Before either of then realized what was happening Adam was picking him up, their lips never separating as he blindly walked them back to the bed in the trunk of the car.

 

Neither of them realized their song was still playing on repeat when Adam slammed the door behind them.

 

**XXXX**

 

The stars where shinning bright in the sky through the back window of the trunk.

 

The fire, and Adam’s phone, had died long ago and the two of them just lied under the sheets, Sean resting in Adam’s arms.

 

“I’m still mad at you you know” Sean whispered as his fingers traced shapes into Adam’s bicep.

 

“I know” Adam replied.

 

“It’s going to take a lot more than a few days in the woods to fix this” Sean continued.

 

“I know” Adam said once more.

 

Sean propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Adam. “This is a good start though”

 

Adam smiled up at him in the dark and reached up to card his fingers through Sean’s hair.

 

“I know it’s hard for you to say right now but I just want you to know that I still love you” Adam whispered.

 

Sean did nothing but smile, and that was all Adam needed.

 

Sean leaned down to press a kiss to Adam’s lips before settling back down in his arms.

 

**XXXX**

 

They left early the next morning, all their things packed up and their campsite clean.

 

Things where quiet but ok as they headed out of Clear Lake.

 

“Where to next?” Sean asked.

 

Adam smiled “Pismo Beach, camping right on the shore”

 

Sean smiled and watched the sunrise in front of them.

 

After glancing over at Adam a few times Sean decided to hell with everything and he took his chance.

 

He slowly slid across the bench seat and forced himself funder Adam’s arm, shifting round until he was comfortable and resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.

 

Neither of them said anything as he did it, a soft blush covered Sean’s cheeks as Adam rearranged his arm so he could properly hold him.

 

Adam smiled at the road before pressing a kiss to Sean’s hair and squeezing him closer.

 

Sean smiled and closed his eyes; color’s dancing softly behind his lids.

 

He was starting to think that everything was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
